Hyuga Hanabi
Hyuga Hanabi (日向ハナビ) is a shinobi from Konohagakure's Hyuga clan. She is the younger sister of Hinata.She is the second heir to the main branch of the Hyuga Clan. Background Since Hanabi was considered more powerful and confident than her older sister Hinata, their father, decided to focus his gruelling training regime on her instead of her sister, whose training he considered to be a waste of his time. Personality Hanabi's character has not been expanded on in the manga or even the anime very much. From what is noted of her appearance in various media (such as Naruto video games), Hanabi seems to be a quiet, polite and respectful girl, although she seems to open up to people a bit easier than her sister. Unlike how Hinata once was, Hanabi is more confident in her abilities. Appearance Hanabi has dark brown hair with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face. She also has large, white eyes - a trait shared by all members of her clan. In the anime, her eyes have a hint of lilac in them. In Part I, she was seen wearing a sleeveless, blue v-neck shirt, with mesh armour underneath and blue shorts and sandals. Abilities Relatively nothing is known of Hanabi's skills at this point other than it was stated during the Chūnin Exams that she possesses a stronger Byakugan than her sister's but weaker than Neji's. In the anime it was shown that she is very skilled with taijutsu even at her young age as she was able to knock out Hinata in a sparring duel. It can be assumed also, that as a wielder of the Byakugan, she has near 360° of vision as well as the ability to see through objects amongst other ocular abilities granted by the eyes. Naruto (Part l) Chunin Exam arc Hanabi watched Neji's match against Naruto during the final round of the Chūnin Exams with her father, and was amazed to see that he had learned powerful secret techniques on his own. It was also indicated that she knew nothing about the failed attempt to kidnap Hinata that had resulted in Hizashi's death, mostly because she wasn't born at that time, as she did not know how her father could still be alive after the Land of Lightning demanded his death. Pre Shippuuden Filler arc Hanabi appeared two more times in the anime; at the funeral of the Third Hokage and at Tsunade's inauguration as the next Hokage, standing with her cousin Neji and his team-mate Tenten. Naruto Shippuden (Part ll) Invasion of Pain arc Although she didn't make an actual appearance, Hanabi was seen in a flashback sparring and overcoming Hinata, much to Hinata's dismay. She is noted to be away with her father during Pain's attack on Konoha. Video Games Hanabi Hyūga is a playable character in the following video games: *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 4 *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5 *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 Relationships Hyuga Hiashi Hyuga Hinata Hyuga Neji Uzumaki Naruto Hyuga Ko Tenten Knownable Relatives *Hyuga Hiashi (Father) *Hinata and Hanabi's mother (Mother) *Hyuga Hinata (Older Sister) *Hyuga Hizashi (Uncle/decreased) *Hyuga Neji (Cousin) Trivia *Hanabi's name means 'fireworks'. According to the databook(s): *Her favourite foods are bananas and milk, while her least favourite food is mitsuba. *Her hobby is training with her father. *As the younger sibling, there is a possibility she will be placed in the Branch Family and receive a Cursed Seal, once the next heir turns three. However, because her father felt that Hanabi was a more suitable heiress than Hinata, and because there have been several changes in the way the Hyūga family works, it is possible she might be exempt from this. Since she is a girl however, it is also possible she was never meant to have a Cursed Seal in the first place, as Japanese tradition usually only allows men to start a branch family. Voice Actresses Japanese : Kiyomi Asai English : Stephanie Sheh (anime). Colleen O'Shaughnessey (Video Games) Gallery